To date the following solutions are known for dressing doublelead grinding worms.
a) Dress both starts of the grinding worm in succession with the advantage of uncomplicated, single rib dressing tools and the drawback of longer dressing periods and greater deviations in the dressing pitch. PA1 b) Dress both starts of the grinding worm simultaneously with multi-rib compact dressing rolls with the advantage of short dressing periods and the drawback of the lack of subsequent machining possibilities due to space reasons, in order to compensate for inaccuracies in production or the wear of the dressing rolls, so that they have only a tool life during the service period, thus resulting in high dressing tool expenses. PA1 c) Dress both starts of the grinding worm with two separate pairs of diamond wheels for the left and right flanks, which are oriented by means of spacers relative to the spacing of the teeth and thus combine the possibility of simultaneously dressing both starts of the grinding worm and the possibility of subsequent machining. For subsequent machining, the spacing between the two diamond wheels can be reproduced only by replacing or adjusting one spacer per set of diamond wheels. The drawback with this solution is the installation length of both sets of diamond wheels, which are arranged side-by-side and result in large dressing stroke lengths and thus longer dressing times.